First Dance
by PixieKira
Summary: Simply put, Kagome teaches InuYasha how to dance. -Song*fic- (More than one song.)


**A/N** – Hey all! The first song used here is "**Authority Song**" by Jimmy Eat World, the second song is "**Boys and Girls**" by Good Charlotte, and the last song is "**What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. The fic will be better if you listen to the songs alone the way! n_n Please enjoy it!**

****

**F**irst **Dance******

****

~*~

            "_It's how the hustle goes, see what the jukebox knows._"

            Kagome tapped her foot against the wooden floor of her room in rhythm to the song. She had been bored to tears all day long, and she couldn't very well go back to the feudal era, because InuYasha and she had gotten into yet another argument. So, there she was, in her room with nothing better to do than listen to rock songs loud enough to drown her thoughts of that damn InuYasha. '_I'm not going back until he comes begging into my room asking for forgiveness. That stupid dog just doesn't know when to quit while he's ahead._'

            "_Put my last quarter on, I play authority song. Honesty or mystery, tell me I'm not scared anymore. I've got no secret purpose; I don't seem obvious, do I?"_

She felt like dancing now. The music brought out the beat nice and loud, making Kagome automatically stand up and hop onto her bed. Grinning widely, she grabbed the radio's control and raised the volume up to the max. No one was at home now, so it didn't matter how loud she decided to put it.

            "_The DJ never has it, J A M C automatic. If those were __Roy__'s headphones, you'd bet he'd play 'What Goes On'. Honesty or mystery, tell me I'm not scared anymore. I've got no secret purpose; I don't seem obvious, do I?"_

            By now, Kagome had spotted Buyo sleeping on the edge of her bed, curled up into a plump ball. She smiled and picked her cat up, twirling him around and around as he meowed loudly and hoarsely. She laughed and kept on bouncing on her bed, "Come on, Buyo! Shake that tail of yours! I know you can do it!" She hugged him tight to her chest and leaped onto the ground, where she continued to dance wildly into the night.

**~*~**

Back in the feudal era, InuYasha was irritably stomping around the forest with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou on his trail. "You have no idea where we are, do you?" He sharply turned around to face Miroku, "No, I wasn't thinking about Kago-... Oh, that... well, most probably." The three of them sighed. Shippou hopped onto his head, his little arms crossed against his chest, "It's not surprising, you haven't stopped fuming all day. Is it about that fight you had with Kagome this morning? You better bring her back, InuYasha!"

            InuYasha shook his head furiously, making Shippou topple off his head. Miroku stepped forward, "Well, I believe it is. Who else would InuYasha get so worked up over?" Shippou beamed cheerfully, raising his hand, "Oh, I know, I know! There's Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kikyou, me-" Sango quickly covered the young kitsune's mouth, laughing nervously, "O-Kay, Shippou, we know what you mean, but that's not what _we mean." InuYasha was slowly getting more infuriated with each statement. He remained utterly silent through out the three's conversation._

            After a few more minutes, he decided he couldn't take any more and yelled out, "Alright, fine! I'll go and get Kagome if it will stop all your idiotic comments!" He let out a frustrated growl and walked towards the opposite direction. They all stared at his retreating back and muttered, "Look who's talking about idiotic."

            "Man, just because I argued with Kagome, which is nothing out of the ordinary, they think they can tease me like that! Well, I'll settle this and drag her back." InuYasha reached the well and hopped over its edge, plunging into the darkness. Minutes later, he climbed out through the other well besides the shrine.

**~*~**

            Back in Kagome's room, she continued to dance without a care. Poor Buyo was exhausted, but he managed to slip away and out of her room. "Buyo-chan, my little Buyo-chan, come here! We haven't finished our dance!" She busted out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, I haven't laughed this hard since forever!" She let out a puff of air, remaining still and silent for a long while as the music blared in the background. "Woo hoo! Shake it, Kagome! No one can see you!" She broke into an odd little dance that she had come up with as she went along.

            Outside Kagome's window, InuYasha was crouched down on a tree. His golden eyes were wide and held much surprise. He leaned closer to the window, his eyes narrowing to make sure what he was seeing was true, "What is she _doing_?" His eyes then snapped wide open, "She's in trouble! That black box is controlling her actions! She's going crazy, I have to save her!" With a loud yell, he crashed through her window and tackled Kagome to the ground, where he inspected her carefully, "Kagome, are you okay? Snap out of it!"

            Kagome stayed still throughout InuYasha's sudden intrusion. It took her a few moments to analyze what had happened; she was still a little giddy from the dancing. When her senses returned, and she saw who was on top of her, she let out a piercing scream and scuttled from underneath him. She took a deep breath as she saw him grab her radio and easily break it into two. That's it, she lost it. "INUYASHA, WHAT THE _HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" InuYasha merely blinked her way and snarled, "I __think I just saved your life!"_

            The hands that were clenched at her sides painfully were the only thing that held her back from exploding. She gritted her teeth together, trying to sound rational and not beat him into a bloody pulp, "Why, InuYasha, from _what_ may I ask?" He simply pointed towards the remains of her radio on the ground, "It was controlling your mind and making you do weird movements!" She stared at him for several moments before busting out in hysterical laughter. It took her a moment to compose herself and when she did, "Osuwari." He went crashing down onto the ground face first.

            Muffled curses went her way, which she simply ignored as she sat down on his back, "I was just dancing, InuYasha. The next time you tell me my dancing is weird, I'll sit you so hard... well, you don't know." Once InuYasha could feel his limbs move, he quickly stood up, knocking Kagome onto her back. He snorted and straightened out his kariginu, "Well, then, you simply don't know _how_ to dance." "Osuwari!" He lifted his head, eyes glaring coldly her way, "What was that for, bitch? I was only saying the truth!" Kagome glowered down at him, "Oh, and I suppose you can dance _much_ better than me, right?" He stood up once more, his arms crossing against his chest, "If I felt like it, yes."

            Kagome's smile was daunting as she slipped out of the room. InuYasha swallowed the lump in his throat and sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes never leaving the door. Kagome returned quickly, humming a tune. In her hands she held another radio that, she hoped, was InuYasha proof, and a few CDs. After she set everything up, she turned towards InuYasha, whose interest was piqued to the max at the objects, "Alright, InuYasha, this box is a radio. A radio emits music, and once I press play, I want you to dance." InuYasha wasn't ready once the music began.

            "_Educated, with money, he's well dressed, not funny. And not much to say in most conversations, but he'll foot the bill in all situations 'cause he pays for everything."_

InuYasha's eyebrow rose at the song's lyrics, but he tried to move his feet in rhythm to the beat. He stopped as Kagome began to snicker. He smirked and shook off the kariginu from his shoulders, throwing it to Kagome. She caught it in surprise, and watched as he began to move wildly. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. He was going crazy.

            "_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money. Boys will laugh at girl when they're not funny."_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and collapsed into a fit of giggle, pausing the music on the way, "Oh, InuYasha, you _always_ find a way to crack me up. What was that, anyways?" InuYasha looked down to her, the smirk not leaving his face, "Well, I'd say it was a tie. I _was_ just imitating you, so it's only fair." Her head snapped up, "Why you--... OSU-"Her mouth was quickly clamped over with his rough hand, "Don't you dare say it." Her eyebrows settled in a scowl and she stood up, suddenly smiling against his hand. With one slick movement, she licked his hand. Just as she suspected, his hand flailed from her mouth to quickly wipe across his crimson pants. He stared at her with unhidden disgust, "That was just repulsing, Kagome! As if I'd like to feel your tongue _anywhere_."

            She rolled her eyes and went back to her CDs, making a mental note on what he had said. "I'm going to teach you how to dance." InuYasha sighed, "No, thanks, I have already mastered your skill, believe me." Kagome just laughed and shook her head, "No, no, not that kind of dancing. I mean, slow dancing. You know... dancing a guy and a girl usually do." She became unusually shy, and laughed a little, a blush spreading to her cheeks. InuYasha raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, but interested,"Okay... I suppose you could teach me that. How do we do it?" Kagome smiled widely and changed the CDs in the radio. She pressed the play button once again, and took hold of both his hands, leading him to the middle of her room.

            "_I see trees of green, red roses, too. I see them bloom for me and you, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world._"

            Kagome sucked in a lungful of air and let it out slowly. InuYasha remained silent through out her instructions, "First, you need to place your hands... this way." With both of his hands in her own, she placed his right hand just above her waist and clasped his left hand with her right hand. She brought their clasped hands higher into the air, right next to the space between them. InuYasha's bright eyes widened slightly as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. Pink patches lightly formed on her cheeks, "Then, we um... we just sort of sway from side to side to the music's rhythm." Kagome began the movements, and InuYasha looked down to their feet, slowly following.

            "_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white, the bright blessed day, the dark sacred night. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._"

            InuYasha idly wondered if Kagome played such a song with such lyrics because she wanted to tell him something, but he dismissed the thought, thinking it was only natural because she was only teaching him. Besides, why did he care so much? "InuYasha, you need to hold me tighter." He couldn't help but blush profusely at her words, as his loose grip on her tightened more, "L-like this?" She flashed him a warm smile and nodded, "Yes, and there are other things we can do while dancing this way. I'm going to let go of your shoulder and you of my waist, okay? Then, we're both going to stretch our arms, and I'm going to sort of twirl into them and then twirl back out." InuYasha didn't really understand what she meant, but he decided to go along with it.

            "_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people going by."_

They both released their holds on each other, except for their joined hands, and Kagome broadened her arm. She slowly twirled herself back, his arm bending around her as her back came in contact with his chest. His breath accelerated as she took his other free hand and also slid it around her, and she swayed from side to side. Timidly, he also began to sway along with her. Blood began to rush to his face and all the other places that were making contact with her. He didn't even want to _think about one specific place. Kagome then broadened her arm again as she twirled out of his grasp. InuYasha was grateful that he could properly breathe again as they went back into their commencing position._

            "_I see friends shakin' hands, saying,"How do you do?" They're really saying, "I love you."_"

            As they both blushed bright pink, Kagome cleared her throat, and whispered carefully, "You're getting much better at this, InuYasha." InuYasha's mouth formed into a small smile, glad he accomplished this 'dancing', "Well, it's all thanks to you. If I hadn't have saved you, who knows who would've taught me." Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes, but she smiled anyways. "You know... there _is_ another way to slow dance. The way we're dancing right now is classic, you know? People used to dance this way, but there is a more casual way of dancing that most teenagers do. Want me to teach you?"

InuYasha nodded slowly, "This dancing business is kind of fun, so, alright." Kagome smiled and removed her hands from him, this time sliding them around his neck, "Now, you place both your hands on my waist." He did so, but seeing that she had her arms around his neck, he placed his around her waist. Her eyes widened slightly, "Or... um, that's okay, also." 

            "_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I can know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

Kagome pulled him closer to her, and she rested her head on his chest. InuYasha could feel himself slightly tremble, his heart skipping a beat. He tightened his grip on her, and rested his chin gently on the top of her head. There was indeed no need for words at the moment. Kagome's eyes slowly slid shut, just as InuYasha. He sighed softly, gently breathing in her scent. They continued dancing, shutting the rest of the world out. They could feel and breathe only each other.

            "_Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world._"

            As the song ended, they parted remorsefully. They both laughed nervously, and Kagome quickly went to turn off the radio. "So, InuYasha, did you like our dance?" Kagome had asked as she was placing the CDs back in their respectful orders. InuYasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her stomach, nuzzling her neck, "I enjoyed it." Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair and moved away from his embrace, "Th-that's good, so did I! But, you should get going, InuYasha. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?" Kagome laughed nervously and waved, but InuYasha remained where he was, a pleading look in his eyes, "But, Kagome, it's very late. It's better if I stay here for the night, and we'll both leave in the morning." Kagome began to laugh hysterically, "You, here, in my room? Please, InuYasha, don't make me laugh! Never in a million years will you sleep here." But, InuYasha merely stared at her.

**~*~**

Kagome drew out a silent sigh, "I can't believe I'm sleeping next to a hanyou." InuYasha grinned and shrugged, "It's not like I'm going to do anything perverted." She scoffed and turned around on her side, so she couldn't face him, "You better not, or you'll know what I'll say." InuYasha rolled his eyes and muttered a 'Feh!' under his breath. Once he made sure Kagome drifted off into a serene slumber, he inched closer to her, and smoothed her coal black hair back, whispering softly, "Thank you for my first dance..." He brushed his lips against her cheek in a feathery light kiss and slid his arms around her waist, making sure to hold her for the rest of the night.

            Just like their dance.

**~*~**

**A/N** – Hi, there! n_n That was my first Inuyasha fic! I love the series, and not to mention Kagome and InuYasha together, so I decided it was time for me to write about them! I hope you liked it. Please, review and tell me how I did. I might write more if I get good reviews. Ja-ne! ^_^

~Pixie*Kira~


End file.
